


Very Lucky (#13 Luck)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [105]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is very lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Lucky (#13 Luck)

Charlie let the sun warm his still aching bones while Larry scribbled out ideas on a solarium chalkboard.

Ian's watch beeped and he quickly went to get Charlie's afternoon medications.

Larry paused in his cosmic musing.

"You're a very lucky man, Charles." Larry said quietly a soft but distant smile on his face.

"I like to think so." Charlie replied.

"Ian is what you've been looking for all this time I've known you."

"Yeah." Charlie smiled himself.

"And yet the odds of any two exact people coming together out of billions on Earth…"

Charlie shook his head. "I'm very lucky."


End file.
